Naruto Namikaze the Silent, Unsociable type
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: An adaption of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The Silent, Unsociable Host. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is new in Ouran Academy from the Elemental Continents who used to be a loudmouthed, knuckleheaded boy, but is now a quiet, non-sociable boy ever since the death of his parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Will the Host Club be able to soften him up and turn him back into his old self?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club! Blah blah blah…

Yes! The first few chapters and characters are from Queen Kasumi of Fire's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Silent, Non-sociable Host. I have her permission to use these!

"Naruto-kun! Hurry up! You'll be late for your first day of school." the young, sleeping blonde heard his foster father, Iruka Umino, tell him through the closed bedroom door. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze groaned and got up.

"First day in a new school...great…," Naruto mumbled as he got out of bed and put his uniform on. As soon as he got downstairs after changing, he was greeted by Iruka.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun! Here's breakfast!" Iruka said cheerily as he placed a plate with eggs and bacon on it i front of the blonde. Naruto just stared at the food and started eating slowly.

"Mornin', Iruka." Naruto said in a dead, emotionless voice. He had been living with Iruka for five months, now, and was used to their routine.

"So... are you ready for school? Kakashi is supposed to be your homeroom teacher, so at least you'll have a familiar face in the school!" Iruka said in an upbeat tone, "And I'm sure you'll make some great friends in Ouran! Oh, won't that be lovely, Naruto-kun!?"

"...I swear, Iruka...You truly are gay." Naruto said in a voice devoid of emotion as he washed his plate in the sink.

"Oh! I'm not that bad!" Iruka said lovingly while washing his own plate, "Now, hurry up! I'll drive you to Ouran so you know how to walk there tomorrow!"

"...Whatever you say, Iruka." Naruto replied uninterested and headed up to get his school supplies.

 _At School_

"Well Naruto-kun, have a good day at school!" Iruka shouted cheerfully. Naruto watched as the car receded into the distance. As soon as it was out of his sight, Naruto turned and walked to the school's entrance hall. "This bites.' Naruto thought before looking up into the sky, 'Mom... dad… I miss you. Why did you…-tch- why do I even try?' Naruto thought sadly as he bumped into someone' "Oh. Gomenasai." Naruto blandly apologized.

"It's ok. Are you new here?" the person asked as he bent down to pick up the books he dropped when Naruto bumped into him.

"Let me help, it is my fault." Naruto calmly demanded and started picking up books. They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished picking up the books. "There you go. I am sorry about bumping into you." Naruto said as he got up to go.

"Wait! Would you like to walk around with me, since we're both new here?" the younger looking boy asked kindly.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto mumbled as the boy dragged him to the building by the wrist. A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face, 'Maybe this won't be as bad I thought.' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick shout out to those who reviewed my story, HagikasaHoshiko, Abhiraj, and kingleochuenchom16**

"Haruhi-san, do you know where to go?" Naruto questioned. He had found out that the boy's name was Haruhi Fujioka and they were in the same class. They had been searching for the empty room for five minutes. They had just been in homeroom and decided it was too loud to study in.

"Of course I do Naruto-kun! See here we are, 'Music Room 3'." Haruhi replied confidently. Naruto just sighed in response. When they opened the doors, they were met by a group of guys.

"Welcome." the five boys stated in unision. Haruhi was shaking in fear behind Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto just looked skeptically at the group.

"Thi-is i-is a-a ho-ost cl-ub?" Haruhi asked at no one in particular.

"It would seem so." Naruto responded thinking, 'What have I got myself into?'

"They're boys." the ginger twins said in sync while looking at the boys strangely.

"I believe these boys are in your class, Hikaru, Kaoru." a black-haired boy said while reading a book.

"Yeah, but the one with glasses is shy and doesn't act very sociably. The other one ignores everyone who tries to talk to him, even Kakashi-sensei." They twins responded with a nod.

"That wasn't very nice. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. Fujioka, Mr. Namikaze." The raven said with a smirk on his lips.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka, the exceptional honor student, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the transfer student from the elemental continents!" the blonde with violet eyes exclaimed in awe.

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi asked in fear as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the group in front of him.

"Why, your infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance to Ouran Academy, Mr. Fujioka. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honour student. And Mr. Namikaze, we don't get an exchange student here everyday." the raven replied smugly.

"Thank you, I guess." Haruhi said sheepishly.

"Hn..." was the noise that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"You're welcome! You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka, Namikaze. You've shown the world that even poor people can excel at an elite private academy! I must be hard for you to be consistently looked down upon by others." The blonde said dramatically.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Naruto and Haruhi said in unison.

"We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" The blonde flails his arms around wildly.

"Come on, Haruhi-san. This isn't a good place to study." Naruto takes Haruhi's wrist and yanks him to the door. The door handle is stuck when Naruto tries it, so he releases Haruhi's wrist for a moment.

Naruto grabs the door with his right hand, and yanks on it violently, forcing open the door.


End file.
